


Day 6: Decorating the Tree

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I attempt to art...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Decorating the Tree

_"Bethy, sweetheart, the ornaments are for hanging, not for eating.  Cas, your daughter’s drooling on all the decorations."_

_"Leave_ our _baby_ _be, Dean.  That ornament’s hers anyways.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Beth's eyes are supposed to be blue, but I don't have any colored pencils. Also, she's supposed to be a baby, but drawing is hard XP.


End file.
